


The Consequences of Heightened Emotions

by Isolde_Blue



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Genderswap, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-28
Updated: 2011-09-24
Packaged: 2017-10-23 03:40:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/245918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isolde_Blue/pseuds/Isolde_Blue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After successfully fleeing from Moriarty unharmed at the pool, Charlotte Holmes and John Watson's Friendship takes a new direction, and what happens when Charlotte is left to deal with the consequences.</p><p>NOW COMPLETE...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> This is the start of what I hope will be a multi-chaptered story  
> Enjoy, Issie x

'I'm Fucked' is her first thought, when she finds out her second is 'how did I not realise? Her third thought is 'what the hell am I going to do'.  
Charlotte Evangeline Hortensia Ruth Holmes, 34 years old, Consulting Detective, self confessed sociopath, ex cocaine addict and now apparently 7 weeks pregnant with her flatmates child.SHIT.  
When Charlotte first invited Dr John Watson to move in with her it had been completely platonic, seperate bedrooms, locks on the bathroom door and never walking around the flat in a state of undress.  
That however all changed shortly the incident at the pool with Moriarty.  
She and John were so overun with adrenaline and shock at the fact the semtex vest had been a fake that their heightened emotions took over resulting in a rather spectacular hard, fast and completely filthy fuck in the alley behind the pool. It wasn't enough to satisfy their desires that night and half an hour later Charlotte was being finger fucked in the back of a taxi whilst sucking on her flatmates tongue. As soon as the taxi pulled up at 221B Baker St she threw twenty pounds at the cabbie and bodily dragged John up the stairs.  
He'd only just closed their front door and she was on him, hands groping his arse, grinding her pelvis into his hardening cock she wanted him so badly, she dropped to her knees, unbuttoned his jeans and ripped them and his pants down his legs, She stroked his hot, thick cock until he was fully erect, then she swirled her tongue around the head of his cock flicking it in and around the slit before taking him into her mouth and sucking him hard. He pushed her to the floor, pulled her skirt up around her waist, pulled her thong aside and thrust his hard cock deep into her.  
His thrusts were erratic, Charlotte knew it wouldn't last long after 10 or 11 thrusts John came deep inside her for the second time that night. He pulled himself out of her and they lay panting on the floor, slowly the realisation of what had happened dawned them, John made polite apologies blaming his adrenaline rush and heightened testosterone and lack of physical intimacy since his split with Sarah.  
Charlotte freaked out as soon as she heard Sarah's name mentioned, was John looking for a replacement for Sarah?, Did he expect a relationship to develop between the two of them other than flatmates? She was unsure so she did the only thing that came naturally to her she belittled him.  
'Honestly John, there's no need for apologies and excuses, were two consenting adults and we had sex because we both wanted to, it was merely a physical reaction to a highly stressful situation. Do you always have to romanticize everything, its bad enough you do it in your bloody blog..  
She didn't ger to finish that sentence as John cut her off with a resounding FUCK YOU and stormed from the room.  
He barely spoke to her for a week after, he even refused to join her on a case opting instead to go and get pissed with his rugby mates.  
He rolled in at 8 the following morning, looking happier than she'd seen him since the row and prattling on about some woman he'd met the night before, Leanne he said her name was, said she was a Mid-Wife, said they'd spent the whole night at her flat talking, said they had so much in common.  
Charlotte had heard it all before, she knew it would only be a matter of weeks before he'd forgotten all about this 'Leanne', and he'd be back at Charlottes beck and call for tea making and helping at crime scenes etc.  
Except Leanne didn't seem to exit the picture as Charlotte had anticipated and soon John was spending at least 4 nights a week away from Baker Street.  
Charlotte noticed a week ago John had started moving stuff out of the flat, she didn't confront him things were still difficult between them, things finally came to a head whilst she was in the middle of an important double murder investigation, John hadn't attended the scene with her choosing instead to take Leanne to the theatre.  
It must of been 2am when the door downstairs went and she heard Johns footsteps on the stairs, "Didn't expect you home, things not working out with the mid-wife?" She spat "She got called into work, so I decided to come home instead of stay in her empty flat" he explained "I got called into work, and I needed you with me, I needed your medical expertise and you were too busy copulating with some twenty-something midwife, to care, I don't know why you bother coming back here at all John"  
John had heard enough of Charlotte's selfish rant and announced that in future he wouldn't be coming back here at all, Leanne had asked him to move in with her earlier that day and he was now going to accept.  
Her mobile rang and she was summoned to the yard yet again, and she left without extending an invitation to John to join her.  
She finally got home 9 hours after she left, to find it empty and a note off John explaining he'd come for the rest of his stuff in the week.  
As she sat and read the letter an uneasy feeling coiled in the pit of her stomach and for the first time since childhood she began to cry, 'It must be my hormones she thinks, and then freezes, she can't remember the last time she had her period, usually she wouldn't be worried but the vision of the night at the pool and her and John is playing over and over in her mind, No I can't be absolutely not no.  
She rather hurriedly makes a dash to the chemist and to the amusement of the teenage girl working the till buys 15 pregnancy tests.  
15 pregnancy tests that all turn positive, 15 pregnancy tests that all confirm she's carrying her flatmates child, her flatmate who's so pre-occupied with his new love interest he can't spare 5 minutes for Charlotte.

SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT! Is what she says  
"Mummy wouldn't approve of that language Lottie, Neither would she approve of you carrying the child of another womans lover. I'll be there within the hour -Mycroft  
Is the text she recieves 30 seconds after confirming she's pregnant.  
'Fuck Off! I'm not sure Mummy would approve of you having cameras in my bathroom, like some incestious voyeur - C.H.  
Is what she sends back, she has about 45 minutes to decide what to do about her pregnacy before Mycroft shows up and talks her into a termination for the good of the Holmes family name.  
She wishes she had John to speak to...


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are getting tough for Charlotte Holmes. Her relationship with John seems to be beyond repair, she's pregnant and having to investigate a case involving the death of a pregnant woman and the kipdnap of her child.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: This chapter contains discussion of abortion, the murder of a heavily pregnant woman and the kidnap of her baby!   
> If these subject matters offend you DO NOT READ.

Mycroft spends an hour telling Charlotte how her 'condition' as he calls it will bring shame on the family name, and how Mummy will be distraught by the news, she tells him Mummy would be distraught if she knew about the male escorts that frequent his townhouse, and tells him to fuck off.  
He does infact fuck off, but not before leaving her with an appointment card for a private termination in a weeks time.  
Charlotte gets a text of Lestrade soon after Mycroft leaves, the address of a crime scene in Camden Town, she twists her long black curly locks into a bun, grabs her disgustingly expensive coat and rushes off to hail a cab.  
"Alright Freak, where's John? Did he finally figure out what a psycho bitch you are and leave you?" Is how DS Sally Donovan greets her when she arrives.  
She brushes past her not even bothering to acknowledge her.   
When she enters the room she is met by Lestrade who explains to her the victim is a Solicitor in her early 30s, unmarried, and 37 weeks pregnant, well she was 37 weeks pregnant till some sicko killed her and cut the baby from her womb. He explains all hospitals and health centres have been informed to contact police if anyone acting suspicious with a newborn enters their premises.  
"Who found the body" she asks Lestrade "Midwife she was filling in for a colleague, and came round to check the victim had her birth plan and hospital bag ready, she's down at the station now Dimmock and Doyle are questioning her" he explains, "text me when they've finished, I need to speak to her, there's nothing more I can do until I've spoken to her" she explains and leaves the crime scene, hails a cab and heads back to 221b Baker street.  
John is there when she returns, she feels sick as soon as she sees him.   
"I'm just collecting the last of my things, I'll be gone before you know it" he says  
"Look you don't have to rush out on my account, this tension between us is awful, can you at least stay for an hour so we can talk?" She asks  
"Fine, Leanne is working right now so I'm in no rush to get back" he says  
The moment he says her name Charlotte's anger rises "Do you have some kind of fetish for moving in with women you barely know?, Is your life that empty that you feel the need to fill it up with anyone who will give you the attention?, you've only known her a few weeks and you've moved in, what's next, marriage and babies?" She screams at him.  
"My relationship is of no concern to you Charlotte, and if I remember YOU were the one who invited me to move in here, so no I don't have a fetish for moving in with woman I barely know. What is your fucking problem, we were friends, we had sex and then you go completely fucking psycho?, Well I've had enough of your bullshit, as of right now our friendship is over, do NOT contact me again Charlotte" John ranted before grabbing his stuff and slamming the door behind her.  
Well done Charlotte! Is what she thinks to herself after he leaves her flat and probably her life for the last time, she picks up the appointment card Mycroft had left and calls to confirm her appointment, she can't do this alone.  
As she hangs up she recieves a text: Finished Questioning midwife b at scot yard asap if u still want to talk to her. -Lestrade.  
She heads out of the door and straight into a cab.  
Mandy Turner is the midwife who found the victims body, from looking at her Charlotte deduces she's 46 has 5 kids of her own and does the extra shifts for the money.  
"Mrs Turner, how did you happen to find the body of Annabell Barton this afternoon?"  
" The agency called me, one of the other midwives had called in sick and as Annabell was in her 30s and 8 months into her first pregnancy, they didn't want to wait and reschedule, so I arrived at her house at approximately 14:45pm, when I arrived the door was ajar, I knocked and shouted her name three times before deciding to enter and that's when I saw her on the floor. Please tell me they've found the baby Ms Holmes" Mandy said  
"I'm afraid I'm not privy to that information, can you tell me the name of the Midwife you were covering for, and why she cancelled her shift" Charlotte pressed  
"Yeah Annabell Barton was Leanne James' client, she took the day off because her boyfriend is moving in with her, doctor he is and a soldier too! Handsome fella, if I was ten years younger..."  
Charlotte felt sick there could be no mistaking, Mandy had just described John, but John had said Leanne was working, so why would she cancel her shift?

Something didn't feel right about this...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the short chapter, next one will be longer I swear, *brownies honour*  
> Thanks for reading  
> Issie :) x


	3. Chapter Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a short chapter this time due to the fact that 1 week before I re start college my laptop decides to die so I'm having to do everything on my blackberry! Anthea style ;)  
> Issie x

3 days later and Charlotte finds herself standing over the body of a thirty-something woman in Kensington. The victim had popped out to get milk and nappies for her 3 week old son, She hadn't made it to the end of the road before her throat had been brutally cut. The baby had been safely asleep indoors with his grandmother when it occurred 'small mercies' Charlotte thinks.

Two thirty-something women brutally murdered in less than a week, one pregnant, one with a newborn, both single;  
Charlotte knows as soon as she sees the second victim, that they're looking for a serial killer.

A serial killer with an appetite for single mothers it would seem.  
She feels uneasy knowing of her own condition, but she is the worlds only consulting detective and she has a job to do.

A familiar name pops up whilst she's reading the victims medical notes. The midwife who delivered her child had been one 'Leanne James';  
Also the midwife in the Annabell Barton case, also the current girlfriend and live-in lover of a certain Dr John H. Watson.

Charlotte needs to question her, but she needs to do so discreetly so that John won't find out and accuse her of meddling in his private life..AGAIN.

Charlotte has one thing to her advantage, she's pregnant. She calls her private GP and asked for a referral to the midwife agency Leanne works for, she also requests that Leanne James be the midwife assigned to her, all of her requests are of course honoured I mean who would say no to a 'Holmes'.  
She arranges the appointment for 3 days time, which coincidentally is the same day Mycroft has booked for her abortion.

The abortion will have to wait, she needs answers and Leanne James is the one who can give them to her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading.


	4. Chapter Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charlotte gets a lead on the case, and Johns girlfriend is not who she seems

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Longer chapter this time guys! Thanks to all who read and left kudos :) John will make an appearance next chapter and we'll move forward in Charlotte's pregnancy.

Charlotte is up early the day she has an appointment with the midwife; She's arranged to meet her at Mycroft's town house (the one he keeps for discreet rendezvous' with escorts).The buzzer goes at half past eleven, Charlotte lets the midwife in.

Leanne James is a natural brunette, 5 foot 7 and from first glances Charlotte puts her age at 26, a full 14 years younger than John, She has a northern accent, north west to be precise Charlotte would say Manchester rather than Liverpool.  
"Right Miss Holmes, I need to take your blood pressure, your temperature, listen to your heartbeat and find out a little bit more about you and your pregnancy, will your partner be joining us?", " I'm single the father isn't around, I'm approximately 8 weeks pregnant, this is my first pregnancy, I'm 34, no underlying or hereditary medical issues that I'm aware off". Charlotte notices a faint look of disgust cross Leanne's features when she mentions the fact she's a single mother.  
Leanne runs her tests, she informs Charlotte that for 8 weeks pregnant she's a little underweight and at risk of anaemia, she books her in for an ultrasound the week after and makes an appointment to see her again fortnightly until her baby is born, When Charlotte enquires as to why so often Leanne explains its because 34 is quite late for a first pregnancy and complications can occur more frequently, Charlotte thanks her and sees her out.

Leanne makes her way to her car, climbs inside takes her mobile out and calls the boss.

"Mr Moriarty I've just seen Charlotte Holmes, you were correct her dalliance with the doctor has proved fruitful, shall we move on to the next stage of the plan?".   
"No, its to early we need to make sure that darling Charlotte bonds with her unborn child, we need to make sure that she cannot reconcile with her pet doctor or else our plan to completely destroy Charlotte, whilst Johnny boy watches helpless and paralysed by her betrayal will be ruined. Keep him away from her, he CANNOT find out she's carrying his child, if he does I will destroy you instead of her".  
She hangs up the call and sets off to her next appointment;

Charlotte has a feeling that Leanne James is definitely involved in the murders of the 2 mothers, she had to collect more evidence on her before she could make her next move, she just prayed John was safe, she couldn't contact him at the moment it would jeopardise the whole case to have him by her side. Her morning sickness has started John's a doctor he'd figure it out right away, figure out she's carrying his child.  
She's jolted out of her thoughts by a text:

I'm sure you are aware that breaking and entering is a criminal offence, punishable by a custodial sentence and I hear you didn't attend the appointment I made for you, bad decision ~Mycroft

You can't order me what to do Mycroft, If you try I'll be sure to inform your wife about your activities at the town house~C.H.

My wife's a very open-minded woman, do your worst, Oh I invited Mummy to come visit, she'll be staying with you at Baker Street, I've spoken to your landlady the spare room will be prepared for Mummy's arrival next week~Mycroft

I Hate you~C.H.

"Bollocks" is what Charlotte thinks, she'll never be able to hide her pregnancy from Mummy, she'll have to endure endless lectures about her social standing and the fact that she daughter of Earl and Lady Holmes is carrying the child of a 'commoner', Mummy doesn't understand that its 2011 and no one gives a flying fuck about the class system, its going to be a very long few days.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading my lovelies


	5. Chapter Five

Charlotte is in the process of vomiting up her breakfast when she hears the front door opening,The clipped tones of her mother calling her name fill the room. She cleans herself up and goes to greet her.

Lady Penelope Sherringford-Holmes  
Is a strikingly tall woman of 73. Her hair is of a similar colour to Charlotte's although now peppered with grey, She has cheekbones that could cut glass and cool pale eyes that seem to look straight through a person. Very briefly does she look at Charlotte before she begins.

"You were vomiting when I came in, and judging by the odour of vomit apparent in the flat and the broken blood vessels in your eyes, I'd say you've been vomiting for several days maybe a week?, However despite this you appear to have gained 8lbs, particularly apparent in the abdomen and breast area. So it is my assumption that you are 9 possibly 10 weeks pregnant."

"9 weeks" Charlotte confirms. "I assume the father to be the soldier that you were residing with?" Mummy enquires.

"Correctly deduced Mother! Yes John fathered my child, and No he does not live here anymore. In fact John is currently shacked up with some 26 year old,midwife who I am relatively sure is involved in the murder of 2 women and the kidnap of a baby. John also doesn't know that I am carrying his child, And he will not find out. Furthermore when I have proven that his lover is a psycho baby snatcher and successfully solved the case, I plan on having a termination. So do not worry Mother, about my actions bringing shame on the Holmes family name." Charlotte spat.

"When you have quite finished Charlotte. I am not here to cast aspersions and make judgements based on your current situation; God knows Mycroft does enough of that for the pair of us.  
I am simply here to visit my youngest child, who it seems is not able to keep in touch with her own mother.  
'Bringing shame on the Holmes family name?', Really Charlotte you must stop listening to Mycroft.  
There has been shame on the Holmes family name since Lady Shaftesbury found Daddy in a compromising position with her housekeeper Phillip. I do however want to know why you feel the need to conceal this pregnancy from Dr. Watson, I do not believe for a second that you intend to terminate."

John arrives home from a shift at the surgery to find Beer on the table, A curry keeping warm in the oven and a note on the fridge;   
'Called out to a birth, don't know when I'll be home. Leanne x'.  
He eats and the settles down to watch some crap telly.   
Life at Baker Street wasn't like this he thinks to himself, It's nice to come home and have someone appreciate the fact you've been working all day, It's nice to have a conversation with someone who doesn't think you a complete idiot; Yeah his new life is all very nice.

He can't help but think a couple of years ago he'd of been completely content with this lifestyle, a good woman, 2 regular steady incomes.  
That was before he encountered the whirlwind that is Charlotte Holmes, she turned his life upside down and now without her and the cases and the experiments his life is a bit dull. He had been told along time ago never to have sex with your friends because it usually turned ugly, he thought his friendship with Charlotte was stronger than that, he thought she cared for him the way he cared for her; Then she described it as the physical effects of an adrenaline rush and had been cold ever since! So here he is in his 'nice' life with his 'nice' girlfriend who doesn't know that when John fuck's her from behind all he's seeing is Charlotte's long dark curls, Or that when she isn't home he more often than not finds himself wanking furiously in the bed they share, To memories of Charlotte's sultry voice or her beautiful lips. God those lips he should of asked her to rouge them up so he could watch as his thick cock disappeared between them, He won't get the chance now, he's tried to call Charlotte several times and all he's gotten is her voicemail, well he got Mycroft once who explained to John that Charlotte had gone to stay at the family home with Mummy, And had left her phone in London.  
He misses her and his old life more than he'd like to admit; Maybe tomorrow I'll call Lestrade see how he's getting on, with Charlotte away he thinks, Yeah tomorrow I'll call him.


	6. Chapter Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While John and Charlotte are still estranged, someone makes John an offer he can't refuse...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello Lovely people reading this!  
> Horrible week trying to write a new chapter, fifth attempt and I'm still not happy!! Lestrade refused to come out and play so he's currently on the naughty step in my mind! I also found out that my laptop cannot be repaired so I'm still writing and publishing on my BB!  
> Finally I started college this week all I wanted was a Benedict or a Martin lookalike on my course but no joy there either :( As it was Martin Freeman's 40th birthday on Sept 8th I bought series 1 of the office an wrote a short Tim/Dawn ficlet, please check it out :D thanks for reading my rambling.  
> Issie x

John awakes to the sound of his phone signalling a text, Covering a double shift home about midnight-leanne x. Might as well pop in and see Lestrade at the yard seeing as I've nothing better to do, John thinks.

He's just approaching the end of his road when a sleek black jag pulls up beside him, door opening. "Good Morning Mycroft" he says as he climbs in, far to used to these 'surprise' visits.   
"Good Morning Doctor Watson, I believe you've met my personal assistant Jayne before?" Mycroft enquires tilting his head towards the woman John knows as Anthea.

"Yes we've met before, perhaps you could share with me the reason for this visit Mycroft, your not usually one for small talk and pleasantries" states John getting mildly irritated.

"Your quite right Doctor Watson, the purpose of my visit is not to make niceties with you.  
I have recently been informed of a vacancy at The Royal Hospital in Birmingham. They have a 6 month temp vacancy for a qualified doctor to oversee the care of British Soldiers wounded in action.  
I'm sure you're well aware that Royal Hospital in Birmingham is where all injured troops are returned to.  
According to your MOD file you yourself spent 3 months there recuperating after you were injured in Afghanistan, did you not?" Mycroft very smugly asked

"Yes I spent time in there, why are you telling me about this Mycroft?" John asked getting more and more irate by the second. "Well I thought it would be a good opportunity for you Doctor Watson, and now you are not fighting crime with my sister, I thought you might appreciate something more fulfilling than that locum job at the GP surgery you currently doing?" Mycroft interjects  
"I can't give you an answer now, I need time to think on this. I have a girlfriend and I'd have to give notice at the surgery" John stammers

"I need an answer tomorrow Doctor Watson, I can arrange cover for your Locum work at the Sawyer Medical Practice, you however will have to deal with your personal issues alone" Mycroft states as he opens the car door "Goodbye Doctor Watson, see you very soon".

Confused John decides to head home, instead of visiting Lestrade there's always tomorrow he thinks.

*#*#*#*#*#

"Ms. Holmes its Leanne James from the midwife agency I'm here with the sonographer for you appointment" Leanne happily sings into the intercom.  
Charlotte buzzes her in to Mycroft's town house and prepares to gather more information on the midwife.  
"Right Ms Holmes, if you want to pop into the bedroom, remove your shirt and lie on the bed, we'll begin with the ultrasound, you remembered not to empty you bladder didn't you?"  
"Yes I'm very aware of the fact my bladder is full right" Charlotte bites back when she lies down.  
"Okay I'll just put some jelly on your tummy, it'll be cold then George can start the sonogram, Judging by the length of the baby I'd estimate that you are 9 weeks pregnant, the baby appears to be developing well and I'd estimate your due date as being December 22nd, a lovely christmas baby for you Ms Holmes" Leanne informs her.

"Looks like I won't be going to see my Mother this Christmas then, What about you Miss James are you going home to Manchester this Christmas?" Charlotte very innocently asks.

"Manchester, No haven't been back for years, not that you'd know from my accent, still as strong as ever. I'll probably be spending Christmas with my fiance John, He's a doctor." Leanne Replies

Charlotte tries to hide her dumbstruck face! Fiance! They've only been together a few weeks what is John playing at?  
"Oh sounds lovely" Charlotte says when she finally swallows down the shock.  
"We will need to see you again in 4 weeks Ms Holmes, You need to try and put on a little weight, your still at risk of anaemia" Leanne tells her before departing.

Charlotte sits on the king size 4 poster oak bed at Mycroft's house, still in shock over the revelation that John is to marry her midwife. She doesn't realise she's crying until the tears start rolling down her face.  
John I've lost my John she thinks sadly before curling up on the bed.

Leanne and George climb into a small car parked outside the town house and call the boss.  
"Jim, its Leanne, Ms Holmes' pregnancy is progressing well, she and the baby both appear very healthy, She's started asking me questions though, I told her I was engaged I think that has knocked her for six" Leanne reports

"Miss James, you better hope that has distracted her enough to keep her away from her little pet doctor.  
You might not have to suffer his tedium for much longer, I've received word from one of my sources that a Mr Mycroft Holmes brother of Ms Charlotte Holmes has offered Dr Watson a Job in Birmingham, He'd be away for 6 months. Charlotte would be VERY pregnant when he returned, That is when we would take action.  
Well I better go Miss Barton, don't forget your working tonight, there's a single mother in Peckham who needs to be taken out.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As John prepares to return to London from 6 months in Birmingham he still has no idea Charlotte is carrying his child or that she's put herself in danger from someone close to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello lovelies, decided to wrap this story up earlier than planned, finding it hard to fit writing in between college and work! Thanks to everyone who has read through this story (only my 2nd fic ever written), hope to gain more experience and confidence in my writing before I attempt a multi chapter again!! Issie x

As John is packing the last of his belongings up in the rented house Mycroft had found for him 6 months ago.  
What a 6 months its been, helping injured service men and women at the same facility that treated him when he returned from Afghanistan, 6 months without seeing his girlfriend regularly, 6 months since he had spoken to anyone from the yard, he had emailed Lestrade a few times and even Donovan on one occasion but he hadn't heard anything back. They must of forgotten about me now I'm not helping Charlotte at crime scenes, Charlotte is still staying with her mother according to Mycroft, John isn't sure he believes him about that though. Tomorrow he'll be back in London, back to Leanne, he must call in at Baker Street and see Mrs Hudson, he's avoided Baker Street since the row with Charlotte.

 

When he gets off the train at Euston he's met by Mycroft and the lady he knows as Anthea in their usual disgustingly expensive car.  
"Doctor Watson, please get in there's a very serious incident occurring at my town house between your partner and my sister." Mycroft tensly explains "Wait, what, Charlotte doesn't know Leanne, what do you mean an incident?" John asks puzzled.  
"Charlotte has been investigating the murder of several pregnant women and the kidnap of some of their children, all these mothers were cared for by the same midwife, the woman I believe you know as Miss Leanne James" Mycroft explains grimly.  
"Wait you think Leanne is involved in these deaths somehow, and what do you mean the woman I know as Leanne James?" John barks frustrated.   
"John I'm afraid she IS involved in the deaths, and Leanne James was born Leanne Moran,sister of Sebastian Moran a convicted murderer, who escaped from Wakefield Prison whilst on remand 4 years ago, he is known to be affiliated with James Moriarty, we believe Leanne is working under Moriarty's orders, we also believe Charlotte is in danger." Mycroft explained.

"Charlotte can take care of herself surely, she's faced murderers before, we've faced Moriarty before" John stated.

"I didn't want to be the one to tell you John and I never imagined telling you like this, Charlotte hasn't been in the country with Mummy, she's been investigating Leanne undercover as one of her patients, I believe the night you and my sister faced James Moriarty at the pool, you engaged in 'intimate relations', a child was conceived from your union, Charlotte is 39 weeks pregnant, She has an appointment with Leanne James today, we believe it is Moriarty's plan to lure you to the town house and make you watch as he kills Charlotte, deliver her child and kidnap the baby, I'm sorry for the deception in the past John but all I am telling you know is true. I needed you out of London so Charlotte could focus on catching the killer, you would only serve as a distraction, that is why I sent you to Birmingham, that is why I intercepted your emails and texts to DI Lestrade and others from the yard, I am truly sorry you have to find out in this manner" Mycroft explained looking sullen.

"Charlotte is carrying my child, she is 9 months pregnant with my child and no one had the decency to tell me, does she have no feelings for me at all, I can't believe she would treat me like this" John choked out visibly shaken.  
"John you have to focus, Charlotte needs you your child needs you, we believe Leanne is currently sedating Charlotte, and when she is unconscious she will contact you asking to meet her, this is a trap, you will be kidnapped, restrained and taken to the town house, I can't risk ordering a raid for I believe if startled or disturbed they will murder Charlotte, the child and you, so I need you to meet Leanne when she contacts you. You will be prepared for what is going to happen, so you should be able to control your emotions and not be blinded by the pain of Charlotte's or Leanne's betrayals." Mycroft coolly explained.

John is about to speak when he is interrupted by the chiming of a message on his phone: Welcome home, meet me at Hyde Park for Lunch in 30 mins -Leanne xx

"She wants me to meet her in Hyde Park in 30 mins" John recites the text to Mycroft.  
*  
*  
*  
When John wakes up he is tied to a chair in a very opulent bedroom, Leanne is standing over him with a gun;  
"Oh your awake sweetheart, have you missed me whilst you've been away?, I'd say I've missed you but your friend Charlotte has been keeping me entertained, Oh congratulations John your going to be a father Very very soon but unfortunately your 'happy event' will be marred with tragedy as I'm going to murder your darling Charlotte and then kidnap you child and ship it abroad, Big business are illegal adoptions John" Leanne wickedly explains   
Charlotte rouses from where she is sedated on the bed;  
" John is that you, what's going on, where am.." She starts before she cuts herself off with a loud scream, she grips her full belly and feels wetness trickling between her legs.

"Oh well this is an unexpected surprise isn't it Miss Holmes, looks like I won't need to kill you and cut the child from you after all, HE appears to be making an early appearance, I'll have to call my boss let him know the plan has changed" Leanne cruelly taunts before leaving the room.

"John, please", "Shut up Charlotte, I am here to make sure Leanne doesn't kill you and send the baby off to Moriarty, she's working for Moriarty did you know?" John angrily asks in hushed tones.  
"I had an idea Moriarty was behind this" Charlotte whimpers "For fuck sake Charlotte you knew Moriarty was behind this and you put your, OUR child at risk, you knew Leanne was killing pregnant women and you seek her out, what the FUCK are you thinking, you're work has to come second Charlotte your going to be a Mother,and soon by the looks of things, why didn't you tell me?, I had a right to know, I don't know how I'm going to be able to forgive you for this" John grits out.

"I'm sorry John, ARRGHH she screams, John you've got to do something the baby is coming he's coming too fast" Charlotte pants panicked.

"Fuck, Fuck, Charlotte I need you to calm down as soon as I find a way to escape from this chair I will get you out of here I promise. He? You're having a boy?" John enquires  
"WE are having a boy John" Charlotte tells him.

Leanne returns 15 minutes later with Moriarty and a second man John hasn't seen before with her.

"Hello Johnny boy we meet again, Charlotte lovely to see you as always and my how you've grown, tut tut have u been playing naughty with your little pet, I'm so disappointed you've compromised your stellar genetics by breeding with a crippled soldier, Luckily Sebastian and I will take care of your child's upbringing, we'll see your son is brought up around intelligent decent people like ourselves" Moriarty says in his slimy reptillian way.  
Moriarty and Leanne move towards the bed and start stripping Charlotte of her trousers, John struggles in his chair until he is held in place by the other man, Sebastian.

"ooh Miss Holmes we've got an impatient one here, shouldn't be long till he arrives" Leanne says.

Charlotte spends the next 45 minutes writhing and screaming in agony while John struggles against his bonds, Moriarty,Leanne and Sebastian are huddled in a corner and appear to be arguing.

John manages to free an arm and tries to signal discreetly to Charlotte, she catches his eye and let's out a blood curdling scream, the three rush to her bedside, while John unties his bonds, He creeps behind Sebastian lifts the gun he has tucked in his waistband and shoots him in the back of the head, Leanne turns around gun raised and before she has a chance to shoot John shoots her right between the eyes. John walks to Moriarty and points the gun at his temple, puts his finger on the trigger when a shot is fired through the window hitting him in the arm, he recoils in shock and Moriarty pounces, knocking him to the floor, straddling him and proceeding to choke John. " Ooh feisty as ever Johnny boy, I have snipers on every side of this building, raise a gun at me again and you'll be the one receiving a bullet in the temple, now since you've killed my friends and our darling Charlotte is mere minutes away from giving birth I suggest you help her deliver your child, doctor after all it will be the only chance you get to see him" Moriarty chuckles evilly.

John moves to the bed where Charlotte is making gutteral moans every minute or so, he examines her quickly before explaining the situation to her.   
"Charlotte, your fully dilated the baby will be here within minutes I need you to trust me and do EXACTLY what I say, do you understand?". "Yes, yes please get the baby out Please John" she screams

"Okay Charlotte I need you to start pushing, bare down as hard as you can, come on good girl push, push keeping pushing and stop" John directs, "I can't do anymore John, I can't do it" Charlotte cries, "yes you can Charlotte I need you to push again on your next contraction, come on push push, I can see the head Charlotte, I need one last push and he'll be here".

Charlotte bares down and pushes with all her might, John catches the raven haired baby as he arrives.   
"Moriarty, I need scissors or string to cut the cord, now" John orders,   
Moriarty leaves the room to seek out these instruments while John checks over Charlotte and the baby, when Moriarty returns John takes the scissors from him severing the cord and prepares to deliver the placenta.  
He places the baby on the bed next to Charlotte and as he moves to deliver the afterbirth Moriarty snatches the baby and heads for the door. "Get him John, don't let him take our baby" Charlotte begs.

John leaves her on the bed and goes after Moriarty, as Moriarty approaches the front door it swings open to reveal Anthea stood there, she doesn't hesitate in shooting Moriarty between the eyes before rushing forward to catch the baby.

"Doctor Watson, this is yours I believe" she says while holding the baby out to him, "I can't I need to get back to Charlotte can you hold him for me please?" John says before running back towards the bedroom.  
Charlotte is drifting in and out of consciousness when he arrives back, he delivers the placenta as fast as he can, before wrapping Charlotte up and calling an ambulance, "John our baby, where's our baby?" She whispers weakly.  
"He's here", chirps Anthea from the door, bring the baby back to his mother.  
"You've met your nephew then Jayne" Charlotte asks Anthea.  
"Jayne, nephew Charlotte I think your delirious" John chuckles  
"Oh we haven't been introduced properly Doctor Watson, Jayne Holmes personal assistant and wife to Mycroft Holmes." She cheerfully said "and now auntie Jayne to this lovely little boy, have you thought of a name yet, Charlotte?"  
" Benjamin John Hamish Watson, that is if that's okay with you John" she asks expectantly,   
"Benjamin was my grandfathers name, I think its perfect, he's perfect and you're perfect" John gushes before moving to Join Charlotte and their son on the bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to all who have read my fic! I discovered a fantastic writer on FF last week that has written a few sherlock genderswap stories that are amazing! (Unlike my effort :/) please check out 'Theuniversewillsingyoutosleep' on FF.net. Thanks Issie x


	8. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to all the readers, who have followed this story.

4 Years Later:

"John, can you pick Benjamin up from nursery after your shift, Lestrade needs my help with a case" Charlotte shouted from the bedroom to the lounge

"Charlotte, I will pick Ben up however you are not to go to the Yard and I have informed Lestrade, Dimmock, Donovan and even Anderson to arrest you on sight if you turn up there, You had a caesarean section 17 days ago!!" John shouted in response

"But John I'm bored, and the probability of rupturing a c-section scar rapidly decreases after the first 10 days" Charlotte informed John

" Who would you get to watch Amelia while your off solving crime?, I'm working at the surgery till 2:30 then I'm collecting Ben at 3?"

" Jayne and Mycroft could have her, they wouldn't mind" Charlotte stated matter of factly

"Charlotte, Jayne has a 3 year old and 6 month old twins to look after, and Mycroft will either be starting a minor war somewhere or entertaining a gentleman friend at the townhouse, You my darling wife are going to stay here rest and feed our daughter when she wishes, When we've got the kids settled for the night we can order Chinese from the end of the road, and have a cuddle on the sofa" John says warmly

"Sounds incredibly dull Dr Watson!" Charlotte said with a smile

"I am incredibly dull Mrs Watson, but you married this dull man, so now you're stuck with my dullness" John said warmly

"Charlotte Watson, Consulting Detective, Doctors wife and Mother of two, Oh hell I've gone all domesticated, Mummy would be pleased"

" You forgot wife of veteran soldier wounded in action" John added

"How could I forget, I think you'll have to dig out your uniform when the kids are in bed and remind me, I hear soldiers have enormous amounts of stamina, maybe we should test that theory Captain Watson" Charlotte said with a mischievous glint in her eyes.

 

THE END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Needed to write a bit of fluffy goodness, after a horrific day at work where I was told my accent sounds staged and put on! Sorry for using my grammar correctly, not all us mancunians talk like Liam Gallagher grrrr! *rant over* thanks for reading x


End file.
